Talk:Deadfoot
Style Concerns *Needs Citations for Erin Hunter Chat and scarred muzzle I have removed it as no citation has been provided. 00:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *Could use some quotes-Done.IloveDovepaw 01:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC)IloveDovepaw Question... I met Victoria Holmes today (yay!!!), and she answered my question, which was "what happened to Deadfoot's paw, and how did he die?". A rock fell on his paw, and she doesn't know how he died (lol). Should we add this to the page? I doubt Vicky would lie to us... [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Well at least we know how he was name Deadpaw, well I just want to know where do we put it? Bluefur123 01:10, 1 May 2008 (UTC) He probably wasn't ever named Deadpaw. Deadkit? -shudder- Sometimes elders/warriors are given new names that did not relate to their birth given prefix, such as Brightheart was previously Lostface. -Sparrowstep 21:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Well...I'm not sure if we should add it. Since we have no confirmation, you'd just have to take my word on it. *puppydog eyes* Would this face lie to you? (lol) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:54, 1 May 2008 (UTC) (lol) Well your a beuracrat (well you know what I mean) and if you want to do it, then do it. Bluefur123 02:19, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I would add it at the bottom. Maybe say something like: RUMOR: Victoria Holmes has said that Deadfoot etc. etc. --Amberleaf 03:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) That's a great idea; I hadn't thought of that ^_^ I'll do it now, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:26, 1 May 2008 (UTC) In The seventh Erin Chat it was said that Deadfoot was Crowfeathers Father Goldenstripe 10:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) In the chat it was stated that she thought he might be, not that he definatly is. --Ambershine223 (talk) 21:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Mistake I was reading Heart of a Warrior yesterday, and you know how Deadfoot appears in it, wasn't he supposed to be dead then? (Mudclaw's listed as deputy in the alleg. of Firestar's Quest and the book's set after that). I just noticed there wasn't a Trivia thing on this page and I haven't edited on this wiki before so I dunno about all your rules and stuff like that XP (Feel free to slap me if this is already on this page somewhere XD) --Melon247 14:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmm... You're right. Best thing to do in my opinion would be to take this to an admin (Bramble, Insaneular, Eu, Kitsu, Oblivion, Whitestorm, Frostheart). Then they can add the Trivia thing to the page and add that info. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'fire]]I'd like fries with that 15:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I found another mistake. In the infobox, under "Education", it says his mentor was Tall''tail. Shouldn't it say Tall''star? I mean, it says Cloudtail's mentor was Fire''star'', and it says Firestar's apprentice was Bramble''star''. I'd fix this myself, but I've tried infoboxes. I cannot for the life of me edit them correctly! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 Family Okay, let's get this straight. Deadfoot is not the confirmed father of Crowfeather. Every time Vicky mentions it, she adds the words "I think", which automatically makes it contestable. I'm the one that added Crow as his family recently, because I didn't read th epost Vicky made entirely, and I've taken it down now. Until Vicky says definitely that Deadfoot is the father of Crowfeather, this should remain unchanged. 21:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of that, I saw on the family tree that it has Deadfoot in it, and since it hasn't been confirmed it should be removed. (I'm not sure how) Sky- The evil juggler! 02:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Eaglekit should be added as his son because it is mentioned by ashfoot in the lake territory that she missed her other son Eaglekit and he would of loved it by the lake --Heatherspark (talk) 10:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Eaglekit and Crowfeather weren't confirmed to be littermates, so we don't know if Deadfoot is also his father as well. It has been confirmed that Crowfeather is his son by Vicky. Also Crowfeather has a dark gray pelt and Deadfoot's is black. I know there are instances where a cat's pelt color makes no sence, (ex. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Leafpool, etc.) as it doesn't match either of the parent's, but it makes sence that those two are father and son. Leader What if he had become leader? Deadstar?!?!?!??!?!? Yes, probably, but it doesn't belong here. These pages aren't for casual chatter. Sky- Fightin 'gainst the Legolution 23:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The first post belongs in forums.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 17:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Deadfoot mated with Ashfoot and had Eaglekit and Crowfeather. Family tree It needs expansion now we know he's Crowfeathers father.--EosOfTheDawn (talk) 19:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :That's a template, and someone will get to it eventually. Those trees aren't that easy to edit. ::I will do it if that's ok, because I work often with family tree templates so it won't be a problem for me and I love family trees. :3 But, do I have to add his mate and his (grand)kits and all to his current tree or isn't it easier to replace it for Crowfeather's tree on his page and just add Deadfoot's parents and siblings? Because there is just enough space for it I think. Ears His page says he has fluffy ears.Doesn't his character needs tufted or feathered ears? 21:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :No, he does not. He was a kit when that was mentioned, and pretty much all kittens I've seen (my sister's friend works at a shelter) have fluffy ears. Deadfoot's death. Do we know how Deadfoot died? As I just checked the last time we've seen Deadfoot alive (Darkest Hour) and it mentioned how after the Shadowclan attack, 'Deadfoot was seen laying on the ground, staring blankly'. Is this him dead or it just him injured or something? Mellowix (talk) 19:46, October 27, 2016 (UTC)